Damnés (Everyone Needs An Angel)
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Harry devient un hybride et fini à Forks suite à plusieurs péripéties. Il rencontre les Cullens puis les lycans. Il s'imprègne d'un homme qui déteste les vampires, ce qui complique largement sa situation. Entre temps, Simus et Dean le retrouvent et ne le lâchent plus. Entre malentendus, amour, haine, jalousie, acceptation et réconciliation, une histoire rocambolesque!
1. Métamorphose

Comme promis xD

___Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de Stephenie Meyer, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

La première review pour cette fiction, me fait la remarque qu'il s'agit d'un copier coller d'une autre histoire. J'aimerais savoir si d'autre pense la même chose. J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a longtemps et j'avais promis de la republier. J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un me la prise et publier sous le nom d'un autre auteur sur le net. Merci de me tenir au courant. Bis :)

* * *

Des torrents de larmes dévalaient mes joues, cela faisait un certain temps maintenant. J'étais perdu et troublé, là, à serrer contre moi, cette petite croix de verre creux, d'un émeraude identique à celui de mes yeux. Plus petite qu'un bouchon de stylo plume, gravée de fines rainures gotiques et reliée à une chaine d'argent. Le contenant dont je l'avais empli assombrissant le vert de sa matière ...

L'ayant moi-même remplit, je savais ce qu'elle contenait. Je savais que c'était là, tout ce qu'il ne me resterait jamais de toi avec mes souvenirs, tes cendres. Tu m'avais expliqué, alors que j'aspirais à même ton cou la dernière goutte de ton sang, que tu m'avais offert ce bijoux dans ce but précis ayant pressentit que ce moment arriverait et qu'ainsi même dans la mort tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais.

Yorgo Théodose George Koutsis; Nous nous étions rencontrés grâce à ce vieux fou de Dumbeldor, qui nous avait mis en équipe pour la chasse aux hocruxes devant la trahison de Weasley et Granger. La première chose qui m'avait frappé, loin des deux crocs apparent sur tes lèvres, avaient été les deux améthystes brillantes qui te servaient de prunelles. Deux véritables pierres précieuses étincelantes. Avait ensuite suivit ta peau d'un blanc nacré et ton aspect androgyne, pour enfin m'arrêter sur tes lèvres charnues prisonnières de deux crocs effilés. Un vampire, le plus vieux de tous avais-je plus tard appris, tu avais pourtant l'apparence d'un homme ayant la trentaine ...

Face aux diverses épreuves que nous avions traversé, nous nous étions rapprochés, quoi de plus naturel ? Et nous avions parlé dès que nous en avions l'occasion. Les récits de ta longue et interminable vie m'avaient d'ailleurs longtemps tenu en haleine et littéralement passionné. Les miens en revanche avaient semblé t'attrister …

Et un jour, tu m'avais surpris, assis sur un petit tabouret vieux de plusieurs décennies ayant subi les assauts de divers animaux ainsi que les ravages du temps, à jouer du piano à queue dans une salle de ton manoir, qui depuis peu nous servait de QG.

Tu étais entrée silencieusement dans cette pièce qui me servait secrètement d'exutoire depuis trois bon mois déjà, puis tu avais accordé ta voix cristalline au rythme de mon piano. Je ne connaissais d'ailleurs en rien le chant que tu entonnais. Ce moment avait d'ailleurs, en y repensant semblé s'éterniser mais aucuns de nous n'avait semble-t-il voulut le brisé. Au bout de vingt minutes les paroles qui avaient au moins tourner six fois en boucle m'étaient entrée dans la tête et j'avais ajouté ma voix plus grave à la tienne jusqu'au moment ou sans me laisser le temps de réagir, tu avais pris mes lèvres ...

Le texte ne m'était jamais sorti de la tête, un écrit de Charles Baudelaire extrait des fleurs du mal, ton poète moldu favori et le texte que tu m'avais choisi n'avait été autre que le poison:

{Le vin sait revêtir le plus sordide bouge.

D'un luxe miraculeux.

Et fait surgir plus d'un portique fabuleux.

Dans l'or de sa vapeur rouge.

Comme le soleil couchant dans un ciel nébuleux.

L'opium agrandit ce qui n'a pas de bornes.

Projette l'illimité.

Approfondit le temps, creuse la volupté.

Et de plaisirs noirs et mornes.

Remplit l'âme au-delà de sa capacité.

Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle.

De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts.

Lac où mon âme tremble et se met à l'envers.

Mes songes viennent en foule, pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers.

Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige de ta salive qui mord.

Qui plonge mon âme sans remord.

Et charriant le vertige.

Là roule défaillante au rives de la mort.}

Le vin faisait allusion au sang, l'opium ma présence, mon aura et mon corps, l'être aux yeux vers à moi, ma salive le pouvoir que j'avais sur toi et le dernier vers sa perdition puisque déjà (paradoxalement) mort.

Le temps avait passé et le combat final était arrivé. Contre le vil serpent que j'avais en guise d'adversaire, j'ai dû user de toutes mes connaissances en sortilèges, stratégie, léglimencie, magie sans baguette et autres. Lui ne m'avait pas ménagé non plus, tous deux aux bords de nos limites du point de vue de nos réserves magiques et physiques ou encore mentales, j'eu l'idée en dernier recourt d'utiliser ce qu'il me restait de force pour prendre ma forme animagus. J'avais donc pris l'apparence d'une magnifique panthère noire aux yeux émeraudes, proche du mètre soixante sur ses quatre pattes et pourvu de dents effilées en pointes sur deux rangés symétriques et parfaitement blanches.

J'avais été plus rapide que lui et sa gorge dans mon énorme gueule s'était brisée comme une brindille l'aurait fait sous le pied d'un enfant. J'avais attendu quelques secondes avant de prendre le soin de le décapiter. Histoire d'être sûr ...

Seulement sous le feu de l'action et les pics d'adrénaline que produisait et envoyait dans tout mon corps mon cerveau. Je n'avais pas encore pris conscience des multiples brûlures sur mon corps. Ni des trous béants perforant de part en part ma patte arrière gauche ainsi que mon épaule et par là même ma carotide juste au-dessus de ma patte folle.

Je perdais trop de sang et beaucoup trop vite, mes reins me lançaient. J'avais une entorse à la cheville et ma tête commençait à se perdre dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Mortellement blessé, je me suis effondré quelques mètres plus loin, le regard rivé sur le corps dépourvu de tête prostré au sol en face de moi. Mes flans, mes pattes, mon dos et les reste de mon corps laissant par le biais de plaies plus ou moins béantes s'écouler mon sang par flots réguliers.

Alors que je succombais en silence et presque avec joie à mes blessures. Tu étais arrivé, déchirant de tes mots que je ne sus interpréter, le calme que renfermait le moment de ma mort ...

Tu avais soulevé ma lourde tête recouverte de poils drus et d'un noir d'encre, plonger ton visage sous mes grandes oreilles en une caresse douce du bout de ton nez, pour ensuite plonger tes dents dans mon cou, le visage enfoncé dans ma plaie profonde et suintant le sang. Faisant abstraction des poils ou encore de l'épaisseur de la peau, au-dessus de mon épaule massive, m'assurant que ce ne serait pas long. L'une de tes mains jouait avec mes oreilles, l'autre sur l'une de mes pattes, tes jambes partiellement écrasées sous mon ventre et ma queue enroulée autour de l'un de tes biceps, tu me vidais de mon sang.

Tu semblais t'accrocher à moi comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, comme si tu voulais te convaincre de quelque chose que j'ignorais. Ton étreinte malgré la brûlure de ta morsure ne me laisse encore maintenant qu'un souvenir de chaleur et de sécurité. Tu m'avais rendu fou …

Tu m'avais insufflé ton venin, faisant de ce que tu étais ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je me souviens vaguement avoir, aux portes de l'inconscience, sentit mon corps passé de la forme humaine à animagi. Mais je sombrais dans un maelstrom d'ombre peinant à maintenir mes paupières ouvertes, mes prunelles vertes rivées sur les tiennes améthystes.

Puis à demi-conscient, tu m'avais, pour mon libre arbitre forcer à te tuer. Le vampire que tu étais étant aussi sorcier et moi étant devenu une sorte d'hybride coincé entre sorcier, lycan et vampire, la supériorité de mon pouvoir et la puissance du tient nous auraient confronté à un combat à mort pour le pouvoir sur l'autre. Sachant que j'aurais bridé toute mes forces et trouver une quelconque idée pour que tu survives à ma place, tu avais maintenu ta paume sur ma nuque alternant entre humain et animal, m'intimant de boire. Et pendant ce temps alors qu'à chaque gorgée tu mourais un peu plus de ma bouche, mes crocs s'élargissant sous les deux formes que prenait mon corps par intermittence, une larme de sang avait dévalé ta joue.

Mais je ne le voulais pas, je t'aimais. J'étais incapable d'assouvir ma faim de pouvoir et de sang, mon instinct des plus bestiales et non-humains dictant mes actes. Ta main appuyée sur ma nuque, l'autre redessinant en une caresse réconfortante sur mes doigts prolongation d'une main, puis d'une patte, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. Alors que les larmes perlaient de mes prunelles émeraudes et que des gémissements de déni et de peur s'échouaient, étouffés contre la peau de ta gorge déchiqueter car les crocs de mon vampire s'élargissaient à chaque transformation. Tu devais souffrir le martyr, mais tu n'avais pas tremblé et l'unique larme de sang que tu as versé n'était qu'un vestige de la tristesse berçant ton cœur.

Et comme pour ne plus m'entendre geindre, tu t'étais mis a chanté et je me suis alors tu pour t'écouter. Ecouter une dernière fois, ta voix qui malgré le calvaire que tu endurais, restait calme, cristalline et sans la moindre fausses notes:

{IRREPARABLE – Les fleurs du mal :

Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long remord?

Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille.

Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts.

Comme du chêne la chenille?

Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable remord?

Dans quel philtre, dans quel vin, dans quelle tisane?

Noierons-nous ce vieil ennemi.

Destructeur et gourmand comme la courtisane, patient comme la fourmi?

Dans quel philtre? Dans quel vin? Dans quelle tisane?

Dis-le, beau sorcier, oh! Dis, si tu le sais.

A cet esprit comblé d'angoisse.

Et pareil au mourant qu'écrasent les blessés.

Que le sabot du cheval froisse.

Dis-le, oh beau sorcier, oh! Dis, si tu le sais...

A cet agonisant que déjà le loup flaire.

Et que surveille le corbeau.

A ce soldat brisé, s'il faut qu'il désespère.

D'avoir sa croix et son tombeau.

Ce pauvre agonisant que déjà le loup flaire!

Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir?

Peut-on déchirer des ténèbres?

Plus denses que la poix, sans matin et sans soir?

Sans astres, sans éclaires funèbres?

Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir?

L'espérance qui brille aux carreaux de l'auberge.

Est soufflée, est morte à jamais!

Sans lune et sans rayons trouvé où l'on héberge.

Les martyres d'un chemin mauvais!

Le diable a tout éteint aux carreaux de l'Auberge.}

Et mes larmes coulaient sachant que part se champ, tu résumais ta culpabilité face à ta mort, le philtre métaphore du liquide dont je devrais jusqu'à mon trépas me sustenter. La modification de "belle sorcière" en "beau sorcier" forçant un doux sourire sur mes lèvres. Le ciel imageant nos vies et notre rencontre cacher du soleil par de nombreuses ombres mais éclairée de quelques traînées lumineuses lorsque nous étions ensemble. L'auberge la destination du dernier voyage que ton âme ferait et le dernier vers appuyant notre condition de damné. Ce chant était un adieu des plus doux et je l'avais compris.

Ton dernier souffle tu l'avais utilisé pour me dire - à ta façon - que tu m'aimais ainsi que formuler deux dernières requêtes ; Conserver un peu de tes cendres dans le bijou que tu m'avais offert sept mois plus tôt ainsi que retourner dans la grande maison dans laquelle nous avions passé nos dernières vacances. Deux mois de pure bonheur, un mois avant ce jour, un mois avant ta mort, dans le but de refaire ma vie, me couper de ce monde qui n'était que souffrance, violence, mort et tristesse. Je savais qu'y résidaient plusieurs clans de créatures magiques; vampires et lycans. Je n'allais pas être dépaysé.

J'avais longtemps hésité, la petite croix enfoncée contre la peau de mon torse par ma main de nouveau humaine. Mon corps ne changeait d'ailleurs plus de forme me laissant épuiser, là, devant le tas de cendre qui s'élevait au grès du vent. Une envie sourde de courir et conserver la moindre petite particule de poussière soulevait mon cœur. Mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien, j'ai donc attendu, là, en larme, le regard vide fixer sur le "rien" dans lequel dansait ce qu'il restait de ton corps ... De ce que tu étais …

Et alors que je me relevais, j'entendis un bruit, me faisant sursauter et par la même me mettre à couvert (histoire de réflexe de guerre).

°0°

Dumbeldor ... Il ne s'était pas attardé, hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que l'élu avait vaincu mais pas survécu. Qu'il avait été pulvérisé. De fausses larmes brillantes d'avidité et d'hypocrisie baignaient ses joues alors qu'un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres dénonçait sa trahison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait compris, gardant cette vérité pour lui et tuant pour le bien de ses proches, laissant toute la gloire au vieux fou qui se l'accaparait sans la moindre once de honte. Il n'était plus rien qu'un vieux fou, sénile drogué au sucre et aux bonbons au citron avide de pouvoir, de reconnaissance et de gloire.

°0°

Dégoûter par cette vision, j'avais transplané dans le salon de la maison sur pilotis qui surplombait comme un pont, le lit d'une rivière plus ou moins profonde aux courants rapides au beau milieu d'une forêt de conifères.


	2. Vestiges

Bonsoir,

Au vue de la première review postée :  
Je tiens à dire que cette fiction existe et reste incomplète depuis des années.  
J'avais promis à une amie de la publier à nouveau dans l'année.  
De fait, cette fiction m'appartient, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce et m'atèle à l'écriture de sa suite depuis plusieurs semaines.  
J'aimerais donc savoir si quelqu'un s'est octroyé le droit de la copier sans en préciser la source !

Merci à tous ceux qui prendront en considération ce message.

* * *

Éreinté, par ma nouvelle condition, le combat et ta mort. Le fait que j'étais ton assassin ou encore que j'étais devenu immortel. Vivre l'éternité sans toit et ton chant d'adieu n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Je pensais vaguement à ma future vie ici. C'est d'ailleurs, les traits du visage marqués par la souffrance et disparaissant sous les flots continus de mes larmes que je sombrais dans l'inconscience sur ton canapé en cuir que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

Nous étions le 27 août 2009 (oui, l'année ne correspond pas du tout au monde de HP) et dans une dernière pensée confuse, j'avais décidé de m'inscrire au lycée de cette petite ville appelée Forks ...

J'en aurais presque remercié mon oncle qui m'avait forcé à suivre des cours par correspondances "normaux". Ainsi que Duddley et ses devoirs de vacances que je me devais de faire de façon à ce qu'il ne ramène que des notes excellentes. Oui complètement sonner par la journée, assommé par le fait que plus jamais je ne sentirais l'étreinte de tes bras ou ton souffle sur mon cou, j'en venais à les remercier. C'était dire mon désespoir ...

Gémissant de tristesse et de dépit, ma gorge serrée par mes sanglots et le stress accumulé, les paupières closes laissant filtrer un filet de larmes continues, j'avais accueilli avec gratitude le voile sombre qui s'abattit sur mon esprit. Espérant secrètement de ne jamais en réchapper, qu'il réussisse à m'aspirer dans ses limbes abyssales. Qu'a jamais ainsi je reste endormit sur ce canapé où temps de fois nous nous étions étreint ...

Yorgo [...]

FORKS / CULLEN

Alors que Jasper, Edward ainsi qu'Emmet s'étaient absentés pour chasser. Alice eu l'une de ses visions. La seconde qui suivie, Carlisle un papier et un crayon à la main ainsi qu'Esmet et Rosalie l'entouraient.

Alice, une fois le crayon et le papier en main, avait commencée à retranscrire frénétiquement une image qui revenait à plusieurs reprises dans sa vision. Le visage d'une jeune femme ainsi qu'un regard inquisiteur ...

"-Qu'as-tu vu?

-Une humaine, la nouvelle.

-Isabela Swan? C'est elle que tu as dessiné?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprise ? Tout Forks est au courant de son arriver!

-Oui tout le monde est au courant Rose. Mais étais-tu au courant qu'Isabella Swan est présentement la chanteuse d'Eward?

-Ne commencez pas toute les deux! Alice l'a tu vu là tuer? Est-ce qu'Ed [...]

-Non, Carlisle. Edward et elles vont sortir ensemble mais ma vision à des zones d'ombres. Je ne comprends pas ... Il y a comme un blocage. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose interférait. Il y a une ombre qui semble protéger Edward mais elle n'a aucune forme. Bella va souffrir, Edward aussi, des yeux vert, des yeux de prédateur ...

-Edward va sortir avec sa chanteuse?

-Et il va en souffrir Rose.

-Mais comment va-t-il faire pour résister à son sang?

-Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que l'ombre a les yeux verts. Je pense que c'est un jeune homme, dix-sept, duit-huit ans. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises derrière Edward comme pour le préserver de Bella. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ...

-L'as-tu déjà vu ici à Forks?

-Non, pas que je sache, non.

-Un autre étranger ici, à Forks? C'est pourtant une petite bourgade pourquoi personne n'est au courant? Et qu'est-ce qu'un quelconque humain ferait avec Ed?

-Rose je n'en sais rien. Je vous l'ai bien dit je ne comprends pas. Je sais juste qu'Edward sera lié avec sa chanteuse et protéger d'elle par un inconnu!

-Calmes-toi.

-Je suis calme. C'est juste que je déteste ne pas comprendre, c'est la première fois, Cralisle.

-Alice?

-Oui Esmet?

-Tes visions ne sont-elles pas censées montré l'avenir en fonction des décisions que prennent les gens?

-Si.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu été capable de voir tout ça. Edward, Bella et cet inconnu ne se sont encore jamais rencontrés. Ils ne peuvent donc, en ce cas, prendre aucune décision en ce qui les concerne, non?

-Si ... Je ne comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi?

-Nous l'ignorons tous Alice. Mais attendons de voir, peut-être ton pouvoir s'est-il développé?

-Est-ce déjà jamais arriver Carlisle?

-Aussi longtemps après la transformation? Non, je suis désolé ...

-..."

Edward et ses deux frères arrivèrent deux heures plus tard. Carlisle et Alice semblaient être plongés dans une discussion somme toute intéressante sur la drogue, l'alcool et le nombre d'humains adolescents qui jouent avec ce genre de substances. Tandis que Rosalie se concentrait sur sa manucure et Esmet, elle, se plongeait dans une nouvelle recette italienne.

Jasper en entrant, grâce à son empathie avait senti la tension qui régnait dans l'air. Emmet lui avait remarqué le froncement de sourcil à peine plus prononcé de sa compagne. Les deux interloqués attendaient qu'Edward réagisse face à ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête des personnes composant leur famille, en vain. Edward ne qui semblait rien percevoir avait directement rejoint sa chambre, au grand soulagement des quatre détenteurs du "savoir". Ils étaient sûr d'une chose; ils n'avaient aucune envie d'en parler avec le premier concerner! Plus tard, Jasper et Emmet apprirent le fin mot de l'histoire sans comprendre la nouvelle capacité d'Alice, passagère ou non. Ni le fait qu'Edward n'est rien perçut, tout cela était étrange.

Ils décidèrent donc tous d'un commun accord de ne pas en parler pour le moment et d'attendre pour émettre le moindre avis sur les incalculables questions qui assaillaient sans le moindre remord leurs cerveaux en ébullition.

FORKS/HARRY

Une sensation étrange de mal être m'avait sortie de mon sommeil.

Je n'avais pas dormit aussi profondément depuis au moins ... jamais en fait. Il me semble pourtant avoir eu une nuit agité, trop fatigué? Certainement.

Décidément pommer, j'avais décidé de me lever, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avec pour seul objectif ; faire disparaître toute cette sueur et cette crasse. Mon visage d'ailleurs me semblait bouffit et ma gorge des plus sèches, sans parler de ma bouche pâteuse. Les seules pensées me venant étant eau chaude, douche, savon, propre, je n'allais certainement pas aller bien loin.

Ce fut arriver sous la douche alors que l'eau venait à peine d'atteindre mon visage que la journée d'hier m'était revenue à l'esprit comme une grosse claque. Tu étais mort, hier ...

J'avais à nouveau pleuré, et ce, longtemps. Ma main refermée en un poing rageur autour de mon petit pendentif ou résideraient pour toujours un peu de tes cendres. C'est plusieurs heures plus tard que j'avais pris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Rouler en boule sur le carrelage de ma douche réchauffé par l'eau chaude qui me tombait sur le corps, j'avais de nouveau perdu connaissance ...

Me reprenant avant de sombrer de nouveau, j'étais sorti de la boite en verre qu'était ma douche pour me diriger vers l'évier surplombé d'un immense miroir et alors que je relevais la tête, une exclamation étouffée m'avait échappé. Tandis que mon reflet m'emmenait loin de mes sombres pensées, pour me laisser abasourdit, la bouche béante devant mon évier.

J'étais plus grand et plus massif, approchant les 1 mètre 94 pour environ 79 kg de muscles tout en puissance. Certes j'étais déjà bien carré (il me fallait au moins ça pour me battre contre l'autre reptile) mais pas à ce point! Mes cheveux toujours indisciplinés n'avaient jamais été aussi longs. Des mèches d'environ vingt à vingt-cinq centimètres qui défiaient toujours la loi de la gravité partant vers le haut, parfois le bas, la gauche, la droite, créaient un effet décoiffé époustouflant. Pourquoi diable n'avais-je jamais pensé à me laisser pousser les cheveux?

Alors que je passais ma main dedans par pure curiosité sans faire trop attention à la sensualité des plus marquée de mon geste. Un petit ou plutôt deux petits quelques choses avaient arrêté celui-ci, sur le sommet de mon crâne se tenaient deux oreilles, pour le coup ... animales?

…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore?! Ne pouvais-je pas faire comme tout le monde? Nan, maintenant j'avais deux paires d'oreilles ! La première tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et la seconde tout ce qu'il y avait de plus panthère ; petites, arrondies et recouvertes de poils aussi noir que mes cheveux!

Et moi qui voulait passer inaperçu ! Avec ma nouvelle carrure, mes oreilles et mes crocs qui sous la faim s'allongeraient, j'allais être des plus discret c'était certain! Sans parler de mes yeux, merlin m'en préserve, mes yeux ne reflétaient pas la lumière comme le feraient ceux d'un chat n'est-ce pas? Ils étaient toujours vert émeraude, mais devrais-je me contenter de cette maigre compensation? Merlin, j'étais maudit!

J'avais pris le temps de reculer pour me voir en entier et je fus subjugué par la grâce de ma gestuelle. Tout était fluide et sensuelle, comment allais-je éloigner les curieux ainsi? Tous mes mouvements avaient quelques chose de prédateur, de conquérant et de princier, supérieur quoi! Super, j'allais être abhorré par la gente masculine et adulé par la féminine. Merlin que je détestais ma vie! Sans compter les homosexuels. J'étais irrémédiablement maudis!

J'étais donc retourné sous la douche pour cette fois me laver, mes pensées vagabondant sur mon physique et ce que Yorgo en aurait pensé. Il aurait été content c'était certains. Un sourire effleura mes joues alors que je me revoyais dans ses mains à essayer de me rendre potable avec des vêtements à ma taille, les cheveux poser dans un décoiffer structuré ... Pour le coup, il m'avait dévoré à toute les sauces durant toute la soirée et elle avait commencé tôt pour finir très très mais alors très tard!

Une demi-heure plus tard après avoir de nouveau fondu en larme. C'est une centaine de claques mentales avec pour mantra " Il n'est pas mort pour rien, arrête de t'apitoyer!" que je m'étais repris t'en bien que mal. Et j'étais enfin rentrer dans cette pièce, la nôtre, celle que tu avais aménagé pour moi. Elle comprenait un piano à queue de luxe, une flûte traversière, ainsi que différents types de violons et une simple guitare en bois ciré avec nos noms entrelacés gravés. Le seul instrument avec lequel tu étais capable de jouer ... Je venais à peine de te convertir au piano.

Yorgo ... Les larmes ont de nouveau coulées lorsque j'ai trouvé cette petite enveloppe émeraude sur mon piano, une lettre de toi qui m'était adressée ...

{A toi, l'être qui à mes yeux, n'était que lumière, or et gaz … Mon ange aux yeux vert ...

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis parvenu à te maintenir en vie, à t'offrir un avenir. Saches que j'en suis heureux et que s'il s'était agis de recommencer je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. J'ose espérer que tu ne te morfondras pas et que comme l'ange aux yeux verts que j'ai connu tu avanceras. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier mais de reconstruire quelques chose par-dessus les ruines de notre passé commun.

Je te souhaite de ne pas rejeter celui que ton vampire reconnaîtra comme compagnon. Je l'ai fait pour toi Harry, mais je refuse que tu le fasses avec pour excuse ton amour pour un mort.

Aimer n'est pas un sentiment éphémère Harry. Il s'efface pour ensuite refaire surface, blesse mais rend fort, anéantie mais par bien des façons rassure. Tu ne dois pas oublier cela, tu ne dois pas rejeter cela.

Je sais que cela sera dur pour toi, mais tu le surmonteras. Même si tu ne le veux pas, même si tu ne t'en sens pas la force. Parce que l'ange d'or et de gaz, puissant et courageux que j'ai connu ne laissera pas cela arriver.

J'espère aussi que tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus d'avoir fait de toi celui qui ma donner la mort. Tu le sais autant que moi Harry, deux vampires au sang sorcier et liés par un échange de sang n'engendre qu'un combat à mort. Nos deux puissances et nos instincts nous y aurait poussé, entant que nouveau née mon geste ne t'aurais pas sauvé mais juste repousser le moment de ta mort.

Tu sais qu'il fallait que je le fasse, et j'aimerais que tu ne rejettes aucune faute, ni sur toi ni sur moi. Nous avions tous deux un vécu, mais ta vie venait à peine de commencer, elle vient à peine de commencer. Alors que moi, je n'osais même plus compter mes anniversaires ayant de loin dépassé les 700 ans tout de même. Harry tu es tombé amoureux d'un vieux et ce vieux en a fait de même ...

[La suite à la prochaine publication xD]


End file.
